


Love in the Middle of a Firefight

by SometimesIUpdateThis



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Hawaii, Introspection, M/M, Mild Language, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesIUpdateThis/pseuds/SometimesIUpdateThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their next vacation, Grif drags Simmons to Hawaii with him and they do some soul-searching and a little island exploring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Middle of a Firefight

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really contemplative piece, no direct kissing or sexy times but I like to imagine they enjoy their quiet moments as much as I do. Also, I don’t normally tag for swearing but considering I rated it G, I figured I’d rather be safe than sorry. There isn't much cursing to begin with but yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this and thank you for the feedback!! :)

            Simmons wanted to question Grif about what they were doing but he knew better.  He knew that if he voiced his thoughts that they might scare the native Hawaiian off and honestly, he was kind of enjoying himself so he stayed quiet.  They were driving down one of the coastal highways on the shores of Kauai, wind whipping through their hair in the jeep that Grif insisted on renting.  It had been time for them to take a vacation and upon hearing that Simmons had never been to Hawaii, well, it was kind of settled then and there that’s where they were going.  Simmons didn’t really fight it, he just wondered how Grif thought he would ever have had the chance to vacation anywhere in Hawaii at some point in his life.

            He wanted to ask Grif why they absolutely had to take their vacations together.  He couldn’t remember the last time they were separated for more than seven or eight hours, they did just about everything with each other.  He wasn’t complaining, the constant companionship was nice, it distracted him from dwelling too long on not having too many romantic experiences or many friends outside of the people he saw on a daily basis but if he was being honest, sometimes it was _kinda_ weird that they showered together.  Well obviously they weren’t in the same stall, chest to back or anything, no, it was more or less that they chose to shower at the same time as one another.  They didn’t talk often but there wasn’t much to see or do so it was completely normal that he’d glance Grif’s way every so often.  It didn’t mean anything, he was just comparing, that was a thing guys did in locker rooms and military showers were no different.

            He was so caught up in his internal reverie that he didn’t notice Grif’s fingers tiptoeing their way over to his until their hands were intertwined.  They sat there holding hands as they drove in silence.  Grif squeezed his hand in reassurance and Simmons eyes’ flicked down at the action.  He stared for a moment at the interlocked fingers until finally deciding to vocalize his thoughts.

            “Why are we here, Grif?”

            Grif mulled it over for a second.  “I wanted you to see my Hawaii, Simmons.  We needed a vacation and you’d never been here.”  He shrugged like his reasoning cleared up everything.  What Grif left unsaid was how he wanted Simmons to see his home, where he grew up.  He considered Simmons a friend despite their constant bickering and it was intimate, bringing someone to the place you were rasied.  He didn’t like to think beyond the just friends label but considering the red-haired soldier hadn’t pulled his hand away, maybe he wasn’t completely alone in seeing something more between them.  He wasn’t entirely sure why he toted Simmons along and why it was important Simmons know his birthplace.  He had some ideas of what he’d like to do with Simmons while they were here, though he wasn’t sure how keen the other soldier would be on some of them.

            Grif ran his thumb lightly over the tops of Simmons’ knuckles.  They drove along the coast, the sound of the waves breaking against the shore punctuating the silence hanging between them.  Simmons, regardless of his apprehension, was content to be here.  It was beautiful, how could he find reason to be upset?  The first day he’d mentioned how he’d wanted to go see some lava up close and started rambling about the geological history and the formation of the Hawaiian Islands, Grif had smiled and shook his head and told him he was missing the point.  He didn’t get what the orange soldier meant then but he was sure he was starting to see the picture now.

            It was a sunny day, a gentle breeze pushing the clouds along.  The steep green cliffs along one side of the highway provided a contrast to the sparkling blue waters bordering the other side.  If Simmons didn’t know a lick of science, he’d almost be tempted to say the island was made of colors and colors alone.  The orange of the lava, the green of the lush forest, the blue of the water, the pink of the sun setting at night, the black basalt lining the island and the deep grey of Grif’s eyes, all of them were sights he couldn’t get enough of.  Honestly, he was starting to understand why Grif was so apparently lazy.  The islands had a way of calming him down.  He could see Grif lounging on the beach on a weekend, falling asleep under the sun.  He could picture Grif having a couple of beers around a bonfire on the oceanfront late at night with his friends.  He could imagine Grif and himself making out under a waterfall, water washing over them.

            Simmons shook his head trying to clear out that last thought as Grif found somewhere to park the jeep.  He hadn’t let go of Simmons’ hand until now and only seemingly out of necessity.

            “We’re here.”

            The maroon soldier looked around inquisitively only seeing forest in front of him.  “Where exactly is here?”

            Grif rolled his eyes.  “Just follow me, asshole.  I think you’ll like it, no tourists and I’m sure the nerd in you will find it interesting.  Kaikaina and I used to come here all the time as kids.”

            It wasn’t a long walk from where they had pulled their jeep over to where Grif intended to take them.  Of course one of Grif’s favorite places wouldn’t be a far walk.  Figures.  Simmons briefly wondered what Grif would’ve been like if he’d grown up anywhere else, if island living was responsible for his laid back attitude.  He didn’t have time to ponder it further as Grif pulled them through some leaves to a clearing.

            “Alright, _now_ , we’re here.”

            Simmons blinked at the view in front of him:  they’d reached one of the higher points of the small island.  The green valley sprawled underneath them gradually turning into a bright blue beach.  They could see some of the houses of the island inhabitants dotting a few of the hills, they could distinguish the neighboring islands not too far away from shore and it was a breathtaking view.  The sharp jagged bluffs blanketed in various shades of green, the abrupt tan of the sand on the beach, the white of the waves crashing against land.  The maroon soldier was sure that if he held his hand up, he’d be running his fingers through the clouds.  “Grif… it’s beautiful.”  After a few moments of taking it all in and realizing that this place must mean a lot to him, Simmons added on.  “Thank you for showing me… for bringing me here.”

            It was uncharacteristic for them to be this civil to one another but they chalked it up to not running around on a battlefield with assault rifles cocked at the ready.  Their exasperation with each other almost seemed feigned sometimes.  Grif wasn’t one to wear his feelings on his sleeve and this was the damn near closest he’d ever get to being honest with Simmons so fuck that, the Dutch-Irish soldier wasn’t about to screw it up by making a joke.  The last time they got close to confessing their feelings, Grif’d copped out and owned up to stealing his identity instead.  Maybe he wasn’t ready to say it yet either but actions spoke louder than words and, right now, Grif’s actions were screaming at him with the force of a thousand megaphones.

            It was Simmons’ turn to catch Grif by surprise by taking his hand into his own.  He led him out to a small outcrop of rocks where they became situated with their legs dangling off the edge.

            “The islands are gorgeous, everything’s so picturesque but you want to see it _all_ when the sun sets.”

             Simmons squeezed Grif’s hand reassuringly, pulling it into his lap.  “Really Grif, thank you.”  He raised Grif’s hand up to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on the back of it, eventually setting it back down between them.  They sat there admiring the view for the rest of the afternoon as they traded stories of their pre-military lives; Grif recounted what it was like to grow up in Hawaii while Simmons told him what made him want to join the military instead of just going ahead and being a scientist.

            They watched the sunset amongst chatter of what a handful Kai was in middle school, laughing at the stupid shit they got up to in basic when they remembered they were placed in the same squad, and just generally enjoying each other’s company.  It was practically ethereal how the day gave way into night and the view in front of them almost seemed to transform.  They continued to prattle on happily, both of them enamored with where they were and whom they were with.  Neither knew every detail of the others’ lives but having spent years with one another, they knew plenty and it was never too late to start learning everything else.


End file.
